


Resumption

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e09 Bitter Work, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Guilt, POV Second Person, Triple Drabble, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: "Uncle lays, groaning in his sleep, half-dead, but miraculouslynot, miraculouslyaliveand groaning and breathing, miraculously scorched by lightning in thecenterof his chest, and not at his heart…This is my fault,you think."Zuko tends to his Uncle.





	Resumption

Uncle lays, groaning in his sleep, half-dead, but miraculously _not_ , miraculously _alive_ and groaning but breathing, miraculously scorched by lightning in the center of his chest, and not at his heart…

 _This is my fault,_ you think. _I shouldn’t have demanded that we split up._

He groans again, moaning in pain and muttering something about Lu Ten. You don't know what to do, except wait, so you start brewing him tea.

You can’t lose him. Agni, you hadn’t realized until that moment he hit the ground, how much you can’t lose him too, like you lost your mother, like you let Zhao die, like you nearly let that Earth Kingdom boy be killed…You can't, you can't, you _can't_... 

You don’t know what you’ll say to him when he wakes up. _Please come back_ , or _Sorry that I let you down and ran away, but I need you now,_ or _Uncle, I’m scared, Uncle, Azula is so powerful and even crazier than when I left_ and _Uncle, she reminds me of Father and that terrifies me and I don’t know why_ and _Uncle, why does that scare me so much?_ and _Uncle, what if I’m never able to go home?_

As it turns out, you don’t say any of these things when he finally returns to the land of the living. You give him tea, mention something about needing to learn advanced firebending to beat Azula, half-expect him to laugh in your face, to remind you that you’re not traveling together anymore, that you threw away any chance of him training you or being there with and for you when you left on the ostrich horse and abandoned him to the Earth Kingdom wilderness…

Instead, Uncle rises, offers you a hand up, says only, “It’s time to resume your training.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I live for comments!


End file.
